Traditional voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) exhibits an oscillating frequency that depends on the power supply level provided to the VCO. As the power supply level increases, the oscillating frequency increases because the delay elements forming the VCO become faster. Likewise, when the power supply level decreases, the oscillating frequency decreases. Such traditional VCO exhibit power supply noise sensitivity that may result in noise/jitter in the output of the VCO.